Im Losing Grip
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: YYHIY xover, no flames, Kagome is going home with the only two friends hsr has left. Yusuke and Boton are on the other side of the well waiting for her. can romance bloom? one shot song fict


LOSING GRIP- ONE SHOT SONG FICT YYH/IY

I do not own YYH or IY nor do I own Avril Lavigne's song "Losing Grip" or "SK8R BOI".

"Stupid Inuyasha," said to her self as she was walking towards the well with Shippou in her arms. "I can't believe he did that, knowing full well that I love him and that I was waiting for him."

"Momma, you'll find your true mate someday, just not here in this era." Said an encouraging Shippou. "Your true mate is on the other side of the well right now, I'll bet you that." He continued enthusiastically.

"You really think so Shippou?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, there is only one way to find out..." with that, Kagome jumped into the well with Shippou and Kirira in her arms, never returning to the Sengoku Jidai ever again. The tama was complete, so why must she return, had it been enough that Sango and Miroku had died in the final battle (don't kill me). Then Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyo was just too much to take all at once.

"Okay, why did Koenma want me to come to this shrine, ALONE?!" Yusuke asked, err, yelled, the last part at least.

At the moment Yusuke and Boton were in front of the well house, waiting for Kagome.

"Well, Koenma feels that you are the only one that will be able to talk to this girl, considering she was basically betrayed by one of the two people she loved most." Boton answered.

"Why me?"

Well, you two have a lot of things in common, like say, she fights youkai for a living, and some experiences that can prove useful to both of you. Like what I can't say, she's going to have to tell you."

"She fights youkai? Well, maybe this will be fun, and maybe I can kick some youkai ass."

"Well with who and what she is, you may also protect her till her emotions are back in order, or else she can destroy the whole city accidentally. And be sure NOT to kill the volcano kitsune (my invention may not steel) kit, or the Nekomata, she thinks of the kit as her own son, and the Nekomata is her protector."

Yusuke's eyes were wide with surprise and asked Boton, "What is this girl??? A S-class youkai???"

"No actually, she is a miko, the most powerful since Mokidrieo, and possibly stronger than her."

"Damn. So what's this miko's name?"

"Why don't you ask her your self, look."

The well glowed blue, and the whole shrine was filled with some sort of weird energy. Yusuke waited in anticipation, for this girl, which seemed to have a harder life than he did. When she walked out of the previously unoccupied well house, Yusuke's breath was caught in his throat. She was the most Kirei Na creature he had ever seen. She was about five foot four, raven black hair that went to mid-back, that seemed to have natural dark blue highlights, tanned skin that you can tell that it was once an ivory color, cerulean blue eyes that seemed to hold wisdom and sorrow beyond her years, and her school Seifuki, had a white shirt with a green bandanna around the neck, and green sleeve cuffs, both had a white stripe on them, and red scarf. The skirt was the same shade of green as the bandanna and sleeve cuffs, and came down to the mid-thigh. She had the longest legs he had ever seen. All in all, she was perfect.

While Yusuke was studying Kagome, Kagome was studying him. She noticed that he was well built, from what she could see while he was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a green jacket. He also had a very hansom face, with warm chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold loneliness, longing and an untamed spirit, raven black hair that was gelled back, to give him a tough guy look. Kagome could tell that the tough guy look was just an act. He was a full head taller than her.

Boton seemed to notice all of this, and so did Shippou, they looked at each other, and gave each other a sly grin. Kagome and Yusuke snapped out of their gawking at the same time.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Kagome desu." Said Kagome and bowed

"Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Yusuke desu." Yusuke replied and bowed as well.

"Umm, why may I ask are you here?" asked Kagome

"Well, Koenma the ruler if Reikai and our boss, has been watching you, and decided that you may need help, so he volunteered Yusuke to help you with your travels." Boton answered

"Well, it's a bit too late for that, the Shikon no Tama is complete, Sango and Miroku are dead, and Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. Shippou and Kirira are the only friends I have now actually."

"So that's what you protect, what does it do?" Yusuke inquired

"Well in order to understand what happened, I'll have to tell the whole story, and for that we have to go inside. C'mon."

"Well as much as I want to hear the story, I can't, I have a job to do, I am the angel of death you know."

"All right Boton, I get the point, I'll stay."

"Well you coming or not, Yusuke," Kagome asked, innocently.

"I'm coming I'm coming," with that Kagome, Yusuke, Shippou, and Kirira disappeared into the house.

"So, what's your story?"

"Well it started on my fifteenth birthday..." Kagome started (I am Not going to write a whole explanation). "...And that's what happened, action for action. Now tell us about you, how do you know about youkai?"

"Well it started when I was hit by a car when I was fourteen..." Yusuke started talking, (again I am not going to give an explanation, and this is before he found out about being a Majin). Kagome, Shippou, and Kagome's mother, Mika (what, she doesn't have a name, check the credits on the Animae), found them selves gasping at the right spots, crying at certain areas, and etcetera. And they were smiling at the end, though; Kagome had a slight scowl on her face. And asked, "So that's why, you were there, he's been spying on me to set us up, and I know you're there Boton, I can see the dead quite well I hope you know."

"Right I forgot, good job with saving that little girl's soul that one time."

"Thanks. Souta, ready to record that song I told you about?"

"Hell yeah." And he raced down to the basement (go with it).

Mika rolled her eyes; she'll reprimand him later.

"Come with me guys, there is something I want to show you." Said Kagome as she went down to the basement after Souta. The others following close behind.

The basement wasn't a basement at all; it was a recording studio.

Souta was in the control room, with all of the spectators. And said "Losing Grip, take one." (The music was pre recorded)

Kagome started to sing...

"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhereWhy should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere!"

The gang was silent, till Souta said, "cut" then Yusuke, Boton, and Shippou applauded. Kagome smiled at Yusuke, and he smiled back. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

3 years later

Kagome walked out on stage, band in toe, and got ready to sing the opining number, "Sk8r Boi"

"He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say

He wanted her

She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all-alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know"

And sure enough, Kieko was in the front row with her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Amy (what's her name), plus Kurama and the others were in the band, Souta, Shippou, and Kirira were in the back making sure every thing went smoothly.

And the crowed went wild, while Keiko was stunned, Yusuke was playing lead guitar. He does better than Hojo, when it comes to a paycheck, and Hojo's a doctor! Well SHE shouldn't have broken up with HIM three years ago. Too late now, Kagome and Yusuke are engaged, and Keiko's married with a three month old. Her loss.

THE END

Please read and review, NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
